film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick 'r Treat
Trick 'r Treat is a 2007 anthology horror film. Synopsis Five interwoven stories that occur on Halloween: An everyday high school principal has a secret life as a serial killer; a college virgin might have just met the guy for her; a group of teenagers pull a mean prank; a woman who loathes the night has to contend with her holiday-obsessed husband; and a mean old man meets his match with a demonic, supernatural trick-or-treater. Plot Opening Emma and Henry discuss removing the Halloween decorations from their yard, which is against tradition before midnight. Emma does so regardless and is enveloped by a sheet, under which her throat is slit by a candy sucker. Later, Henry finds Emma's mutilated body parts incorporated into the decorations. The Principal Charlie begins to take a bucket of candy under a "please take one!" sign, and is caught by the homeowner: his school principal, Steven Wilkins. Charlie is given a lecture on respect by Wilkins but then coughs vomits blood and dies, poisoned by a chocolate bar spiked with cyanide. Wilkins drags the body into his house just ahead of a group of trick-or-treaters who receive candy. Wilkins dumps Charlie in his back yard, in a large hole containing another child's body. As he tries to bury the bodies, Wilkins faces numerous interruptions: his young son Billy repeatedly asking for help with his jack-o'-lantern, a neighbor's dog that barks at the fence, the first child in the grave trying to escape, and surly neighbour Mr. Kreeg. Wilkins stabs the boy with his shovel, throws a severed finger over the fence to distract the dog, and explains to Kreeg that he is dealing with a septic leak. Wilkins buries the bodies and, ignoring Kreeg, enters his kitchen where Billy jumps out and again asks for help with his jack-o'-lantern. Seemingly annoyed, Wilkins takes a butcher knife and follows Billy to the basement, where a table is covered with carving materials. Billy suggests making a scary face this time, as Wilkins brings the knife down, drawing blood. Billy smiles and they look together at Charlie's severed head. The School Bus Massacre Four trick-or-treaters seen earlier scour the neighborhood, collecting jack-o'-lanterns. They stop at the home of schoolmate Rhonda, said to be a savant. They ask for one of her jack-o'-lanterns and invite Rhonda to a quarry. When they arrive, the group's leader, Macy, claims it is the site of "The Halloween School Bus Massacre", a local legend. According to Macy, 30 years ago, the bus was carrying 8 mentally challenged and mentally disturbed children, clad in freakish Halloween costumes, and so deranged that they had to be chained to their seats. The driver had been paid by their parents to kill their children. One of the children broke free and tried to drive the bus to safety but ends up driving it of the cliff into the lake,the only survivor was the paid driver,the bodies were never recovered. The eight jack-o'-lanterns collected are meant as an offering to the eight souls who died. They take a rickety elevator to the bottom of the quarry where the teens seem to be attacked by water-drenched figures in chains. It turns out to be a cruel prank to scare Rhonda. However, when Macy kicks a jack-o'-lantern into the lake, the eight dead children rise up. The other teens beg Rhonda to let them in the elevator, but she ascends with the jack-o'-lanterns instead and the teens can be heard getting brutally murdered by the dead children. Surprise Party Laurie, a self-conscious young woman, is getting ready for a party with her older sister Danielle and two female friends. The women dress in fairy tale costumes, with Laurie uncomfortable as Little Red Riding Hood, said to be a tradition. The women pick up dates walking through town, but Laurie is disinterested and leaves. Later, as Laurie walks in the woods, she is confronted by a male vampire who sinks his fangs into her neck. The other women are enjoying a bonfire party with the men they brought. Someone screams as a body falls out of a tree. Danielle sees it is the vampire, bleeding and begging for help. Laurie then appears and assures everyone that she's all right, despite the blood oozing from her neck, and that she is ready to join them. The vampire is revealed to be wearing fake fangs and a mask, and is actually Wilkins. The women, including Laurie, begin transforming into werewolves. Laurie had been shy because she'd never killed anyone before, but now she's happy to have found someone who deserves death, and the women feast on their dates. Meet Sam Kreeg lives alone with his dog, Spite, and scares away trick-or-treaters while stealing their candy. He later finds his home decorated, inside and out, with jack-o'-lanterns and scribbled trick-or-treat rhymes. Kreeg is attacked by Sam, a small boy in orange footie pajamas who has been a witness to many events of the evening. During a brutal struggle, Kreeg removes the burlap sack from Sam's head to reveal a cross between a jack-o'-lantern and a human skull. Kreeg calls to Wilkins for help, but is tackled by Sam. Kreeg shoots Sam with a shotgun, but Sam is soon attacking again. However, rather than killing Kreeg, Sam instead takes a chocolate bar which landed on Kreeg's chest, chewing on it as he leaves. Photos burning in a nearby fireplace reveal Kreeg to be the bus driver from the "School Bus Massacre". Conclusion Bandaged and bruised from his encounter with Sam, Kreeg answers his door to give candy to trick-or-treaters. He spots Sam walking over to Emma and Henry's house. Rhonda then walks by and is almost hit by a car of laughing women (the werewolves). Billy Wilkins sits on his porch, handing out candy and wearing a costume that mimics his father's first appearance. Kreeg returns inside then answers another knock at the door to find the kids from the School Bus Massacre with their bags outstretched. During the end credits, a series of comic strip panels show Kreeg being murdered and dismembered by the school bus kids. Cast Category:2007 films Category:Horror films Category:American films Category:Anthology films Category:Films starring Anna Paquin Category:Films starring Brian Cox